EricxAlan 100 Theme Challenge
by Alan Slingby
Summary: A 100 theme challenge for Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries. Romance, humor, drama, and smut.
1. Love

Love

Love is a rather strange ordeal and has always been judged upon by society. In the realm of the reapers, it wasn't too heavily judged upon. The only thing that was forbidden by law was that of a romantic relationship between a reaper and another being, whether it is human or demon. Homosexual relationships were practically a common practice due to a majority of the staff being male. The only real gossip concerned of who was with who and all the juicy details. Grell was great at these pieces of gossip, and also good at setting people up believe it or not. A few months after Eric finished mentoring Alan was when he realized that he was practically head over heels in love for him. The only problem was that he didn't know how to approach him in that sense; he's hooked up with numerous women but they were only quick shots and one night stands. Eric didn't really know how to tell Alan he wanted a long term relationship with him and how he honestly felt.

Grell was able to see the romance between these two the whole time, always pondering when Eric was going to confess to the kid already. It was obvious each man had a thing for one another, something far deeper than friendship and a quick hook up. One afternoon at the office when Alan was out collecting souls, Grell sat his pretty little bum right on top of Eric's papers.

"Looks like you need some love advice darling," Grell smirked his pointed teeth down at the blonde.

"What love advice Sutcliff? I can handle my own love life thanks," Eric grumbled, trying to write more but where he needed to write was right under Grell.

"Oh you can? That's why you and little Alan are together, kissing, holding hands, and making passionate love every single night," the red head swooned.

Eric glared daggers up at his feminine coworker. "Alright, so I'm not dating Alan yet. So what? I'll get him when he's ready."

"He is ready darling! Don't you see the signs? He wants you just as badly as you want him," he smiled, patting Eric on the head like he was a puppy. "He's waiting for you, the big strong man, to make a move~! A lady always waits for her man and when the waiting is too long, she either gives up and moves on or does it herself."

"You're forgetting that Alan isn't a girl Sutcliff, and neither are you," Eric rolled his eyes, and grabbed a clean sheet of paper to at least do some work and get something done before his shift was officially over. "Unless you have real advice, sod off."

"Hmmmmm… you're stubborn aren't you Eric? Well then, I'll give you the really good stuff," Grell leaned in close, to whisper his secrets of romance into the older blonde's ear.

Eric took in every word the red head said, finding sense into it, and making it all come together in his mind. For once, the bat head crazy reaper was making sense and knew what he was saying exactly.

"Try it all out tomorrow and see how it goes, I'll take a thank you now," he smiled, scooting off the desk and making his way over to his own. "And I would also appreciate two pounds and fifty shillings~!"

The following morning at work was quiet, Eric finally understood why Spears would come in extra early, it was silent and held a very calming atmosphere and most importantly, it was empty. Alan would be walking in any minute to get started on any work he had to finish up from the other day. He gripped tightly on the gift behind his back, it made perfect sense when Grell brought the idea to light. Why didn't he think of something like this sooner?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Alan voice rang through the hallway. "I must be early again… I really need to fix my clock at home so it stays on time…" he mumbled as he opened the door to the shared office. "Mr. Eric! What brings you here so early?"

"I wanted to tell you something before everybody got here, they'd be laughing their asses off so much you wouldn't be able to hear me," Eric grinned before holding out a bouquet of flowers in front of the petite reaper.

"Mr. Eric? What in the world- are these for me?" Alan asked bewildered before gently taking the flowers in hand and inhaling the sweet scents. "You said you wanted to say something too, there's no note so I assume the words will come from your mouth?"

"Nope, all I need to say is right there in your hands. Sutcl- I mean, I know you love flowers and know the meaning to practically all of them so… find out the message I sent ya," Eric smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's see what you have here then…" Alan pulled the flowers a bit closer, to examine all there was to see and know. Eric had to take a lot of time researching things about the flower language to get just what he wanted to say in only a few flowers. "These are sweet alyssums, and these are… amaranths, over here are red chrysanthemums, and these are white lilies… oh Mr. Eric…" a faint blush was seen on Alan's pale cheeks and his eyes watered slightly. "These are red tulips… Mr. Eric… does this mean what I think it means?"

"It's _exactly_ what you think it is," in a swift motion, Eric cupped the side of Alan's face and brought his own lips against the young reaper's. It was a perfect first kiss, one he was not going to forget or regret. Feeling Alan kissing him back was all the more satisfying and enjoyable, this was a memory he was going to have implanted in his mind for the rest of his immortal life.

Flower meanings:

Sweet Alyssums: Worth beyond beauty

Amaranths: Immortality, unfading love

Chrysanthemums (Red): I love

Lily (White): Purity, sweetness

Tulip (Red): Declaration of love


	2. Beauty

Beauty

Eric sighed dreamily as he flat out gazed at his smaller lover. The brunette's brows were furrowed in concentration on the paperwork in front of him, a thin frown was on his lips, and his delicate hands made the small clicking sounds of his typewriter when pressing the numerous keys, pushing once in a while giving off a small ding. It didn't matter what he was doing, Eric always ended up staring at him and admired every feature of Alan's body, soul, and being had to offer.

"Eric, eyes on your work, not me," Alan's voice suddenly scolded, his eyes not even leaving the piece of paper in front of him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the tall blonde wasn't working but instead distracted by the chocolate hair reaper. "You don't want to be stuck here all night doing overtime do you?"

"Your fault for being too damn attractive," Eric flirted, smirking across the office. "And as long you're here for the overtime, I don't mind all that much."

"You're impossible Eric," Alan rolled his eyes, pulling out a completed paper and placing a clean sheet into the typewriter. "Do something related to work before Mr. William comes back and punishes you. Do you not even see that large stalk of blank forms and papers on your desk that needs to be completed by the end of your shift?"

"Hm? Didn't notice those there. Guess I should start on them huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Eric, now work."

It took almost half an hour of convincing to get Eric to start on his paperwork with Alan constantly reminding him that the blonde had to set an example for the younger reapers since he was at supervising rank. Of course, it took more than that to get Eric working. Several kisses were exchanged between the two, some light and sweet, others a bit more heated. Once Eric was satisfied, he finally agreed to start on the forms, sat at his own desk, and began the large pile of paperwork.

Hours were spent in silence other than a few words from Ronald and Grell, a scolding from William for them to be quiet and work, the scribbling of pen across paper, and the clicking and dinging of a typewriter. Soon, the paperwork on four of the reapers' desks was completed and three checked out to head home for the evening.

"Eric? How's that paperwork coming along?" Alan asked, buttoning up his jacket and placing on his gloves.

"Ugh… I got another twenty forms to still finish and then gotta go back and edit mistakes on others. I'm not one for paperwork Al, ya know that," Eric groaned and placed his face on his desk, obviously exhausted from a day's work. "You go on home; I'll meet you there when I'm all done 'kay?"

Alan sighed, he hated when Eric would get like this. He would act like a child, a very stubborn child refusing help. The brunette did the same thing, but he had more reason to then Eric did. He was more than capable of finishing all the work, even with his short attention span. "I'll help you get through those last forms, and then we'll go home together. Does that sound better love?"

Eric smiled as Alan pulled up his desk chair to sit by Eric's side. He knew he wouldn't do the forms for him, but he would stay there encouraging him to finish and helping him on his spelling and grammar. "Alright then, I'll write these up, you start correcting what I did get done then."

"Fine by me," Alan stated, grabbing the pile of work and began to review the numerous sheets of hand written reports.

After so long, Eric had completely crashed on his desk, the last twenty forms completed and needing reviewing. Alan corrected yet another spelling mistake in one of the forms, yawning as he finished that sheet. As he reached over to grab another paper, his eyes laid onto his sleeping lover. Eric really was like a big baby, it only showing more when he was asleep. His blonde hair was messy and not neat from multiple times of running his hand through his wavy locks. The blue tinted glasses were falling off his face but still managed to stay on somehow. In shorter words, he was a bit of a mess, more so than he was on normal occasions.

But Alan didn't mind one bit. It was that messiness that made Eric who he was, what made him beautiful and handsome in the younger reaper's eyes. He wasn't all very young looking, obvious signs of aging were appearing on his features and stress lines on his face were visible as well. He was tall, heavily built with the right amount of muscle (not too overly buff, but not extremely lean), and always held a certain aura around him that made people in the room look at him, even if it was only for a second.

Alan gently placed a stray hair behind the blonde's ear, laughing silently to himself. "I'll get these forms corrected this time around, next time I'll have to wake you up and make you do it yourself you big brute."


	3. Gunshot

Gun Shot

Ever since the gun was invented and easy to come by, death by one was common in rough places like London's East End. For Alan however, this was his first soul collection from someone who was wounded by a bullet. Eric told him that the death can vary from there, depending on where they were shot and how long the bullet stays in the body. It was just another death, there was nothing too special about it. But first time things were special to Alan for one reason or another. New deaths were new experiences and new things to learn. For Alan, learning, experiencing, and knowledge were some of his favorite parts of life. The brunette didn't care if Eric said it was just another death, it was a new one to him. Patiently, he waited around the corner of a dirty alleyway. According to his log, a man was suppose to run right by here from some thugs before being shot several times in the back. Alan cringed slightly, any wound in the back was extremely painful with the main nerves being located there. Even a harmless slap on the back from Eric got him sore for an hour. He couldn't imagine the pain this man was going to go through in a few minutes to come.

It wasn't much longer until the pounding footsteps of several men along with shouts of foul language and demands were heard in Alan's ears. Keeping himself as hidden as possible, he peered around the corner of the wall to see exactly what his ears were hearing. It won't be long now, the men were already pulling out their guns. The reaper held his scythe tight with gloved hands, waiting until the time of death came.

"Running away ain't gonna save yer sorry arse! Either pay up or yer gonna get shot 'ere and now!" one of the men shouted, firing the first bullet. The shot hit right on target due to the short distance between the group and the lone man who stumbled and fell right at Alan's feet. Pain surging through his body, the only thing the unfortunate man could do was lay down with his face in the dirt. Alan took a step back as the other men approached to surround the wounded man. More shots were fired, more shouts echoed across the walls, and Alan's stomach grew tighter and tighter as he watched the man's back be torn apart and blood splatter. The reaper has seen some violent deaths beforehand, but something about this one made him want to throw up. His back cringed as if he could feel the pain this man was going through. The brunette fidgeted in his spot as the shots continued to ring in his ears as well as the gurgling of blood from the victim's mouth. The groaning, the moaning, the agonizing cries- Alan couldn't stand to hear them. The sounds themselves were enough to make his stomach churn, watching the scene was worse. However he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome scene.

He couldn't run away, this was his job. His work. A demon could come in at anytime to snatch away this soul and he had to be there to protect and collect it. He had to remain vigilant, his eyes on the dying man and his nearby surroundings. He had no chose but to watch, he couldn't close his eyes or look away. He swallowed the bile that he felt built up in the back of his throat and tried to calm his trembling. The nerves in his back didn't stop twitching. No matter how hard he tried to remain still, he could only imagine the pain of this man and felt it himself. He didn't want to feel that way- not in any way, but it was unavoidable. Every shot set another chills and stiff fidgeting through his spine. He wanted this to end. He wanted Eric here to shield him so that the job was done right and Alan didn't have to watch this any longer.

After what felt like a thousand hours, the gunshots turned into retreating footsteps and friendly chattering among the men who just committed murder. That pleasant chatter turned Alan's blood from shivering and frightened to angry and boiling. Such disrespect for another person alone could make the young reaper angry, but to laugh at a body? A death? Did this men never hear of respecting the living yet alone the dead? Alan let himself calm down through deep breaths as he waited for the sound of the men to fade to nothing. He despised this type of collection, any murder really. This man had a family, a wife and two darling children. Most likely they had no idea the kind of dealings he had to keep them supported. Now, they wouldn't know for some time that he was dead.

Letting out a final, long breath to ease his nerves, Alan stepped out of the shadows and approached the body, skillfully swinging his scythe overhead and hitting the man in the center of his destroyed back. Instantly, Cinematic Records spilled from his soul and surrounded the reaper. A normal collection from this point on. "Alexander Knite, died on the fifteenth of March 1884 at three fourteen in the morning by loss of blood, internal damage, and loss of connection from the brain and the rest of the body. No further remarks," Alan stated in a monotone voice, having had done this procedure several times before. As the records continued to play before him, chills ran through his body and made his heart ache. This man did not live all too happy of a life. Poverty throughout childhood and continued into his years as an adult. He did everything to make his family happy even if it would cause him much trouble and grieving. The young reaper couldn't held but let his eyes water and a tear or two slide down his cheeks. What in the name of the Gods would have made his death alright? This man did nothing wrong; everything he did was out of love for his family. To suffer so much for the happiness of others was unbearable for Alan to think of.

He couldn't leave this man with such painful thoughts and memories, at death only the good moments in life should be remembered. Why so much pain? Before debating any further on the subject, Alan took a small knife from inside his coat pocket and began to cut up the records to how he wanted them. Painful memories scatted lifelessly to the dirty floor of the alley as joyful, treasured moments played before the man's closed eyes. That's how it should be for any death. Before long, the collection was completed. Everything Alan did not remove went into his death scythe, the soul happy and safe. Giving a sigh, he placed the knife into his pocket once more and laid his scythe next to him. Alan knew he just broke a serious rule for reapers in a moment of having intense feelings. He didn't care for the most part, this man died with happy memories and forgot his pain. What was wrong in that? What harm did it cause? The brunette rubbed his eyes, drying them with the cuffs of his sleeves so he could return back to Dispatch as normally as he left. He wanted to go home, lay in bed, and sleep off this night.

As his thoughts swam around in his head, Alan did not notice the discarded pieces of the man's record beginning to stir. They sewed themselves together, making themselves one record once more, containing all the bitter memories of Mr. Knite's life. The worst memories were the hardest to deal with, emotional and physically. They were stubborn and hard to get rid off, they stuck easiest to the soul and dominated it when emotions were lowest. At the moment, they craved a soul to latch onto. The only one nearby was the reaper's.

As Alan finished collecting himself, he picked up his scythe and prepared to stand up. In the middle of the simple process, the young reaper felt a burning sensation in the middle of his chest making him collapse to the ground and drop his scythe. Everything he just did for nothing. The tears he just wiped away returned within moments as the pain grew and spread through his body. Memories that were not his own passed through his eyes and entered his soul. He couldn't think strait, he couldn't react or fight this force. It was all too much at one moment in time. As quickly as the pain come, it left. Alan sat in the middle of the alley next to the body, his breath coming out in short pants, and sweat and tears running down his pale cheeks.

How long he stayed like that he didn't know. It only felt like a few minutes. The pain itself has faded but there was a feeling deep within him that made him stay still. He was afraid of something, just what he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he snapped out of it when feeling a large, broad hand upon his shoulder.

"Alan? What are ye doin' sittin' on th' floor? Are ye okay?" a warm, familiar voice sounded throughout the brunette's ears. Eric.

"Huh? Yes... I'm alright. I just, blanked out for a while. I'm not used to this kind of reaping, I took it too hard. Don't worry about it Eric," Alan somehow managed to say. His mind was still fuzzy even as the older reaper pulled him up to his feet. "The soul is collected and there was nothing wrong with the collection. No need to fuss."

"I ain't fussin'. You're the one who keeps on babbblin' away," Eric laughed, giving a friendly pat to Alan's back followed by a kiss to the cheek. "Ye had me worried not comin' home or the office. Yer shift ended an 'our ago ye know?"

"An hour?!" Alan asked shocked. That's how long he sat on the ground, mouth gaped open like a fool? "I didn't know the time! I need to get back to the office and return my scythe and fill out the paperwork-"

A sudden kiss to the lips silenced his rambling. Alan relaxed right away and grew quiet as Eric kissed him. He always did that to shut him up and Gods did it work every time. It was too easy to fall for the man's lips and love. "Relax Alan. Let's just take ye home for the sleep an' you can deal with the nasty paperwork in the mornin'. The souls ye got ain't gonna go anywhere. You just need to sleep, obviously this reap stressed ye out somethin' awful."

Alan nodded, his head still in a daze from both the pain earlier, the unknown feeling in his chest, and now Eric's kiss and closeness. Sighing heavily, he leaned against Eric's broad chest and closed his eyes. If only it was nighttime he could say he was happy the day was finally coming to a close, but it was morning and that meant he still had a whole day ahead of him- and he was not ready for that. When Eric tried to pull away so that they can head home, Alan quickly wrapped his arms around the man's torso. "Not yet... I... want to stay like this for a while... my head is still fuzzy and I don't want to move..."

Eric gave a quiet chuckle and kissed the chocolate locks on the reaper's head. "That's fine with me... just tell me when yer ready to 'ead 'ome. I'll get ye there safe an' sound love."

The younger reaper gave a light hum in response, resting his head on the other's shoulder with a content look on his face. Eric always seemed to know what to do, even if he wasn't exactly sure what was happening or what to do. He was just that type of person and Alan loved it. It wasn't long before the thoughts and painful memories from earlier were gone and Alan was completely relaxed in the man's arms. But he didn't say anything to Eric, he didn't mind staying like this for a minute longer.


	4. Advertisement

Advertisement

"Oh how about this one here Eric? The shade of red is absolutely lovely and there is just enough cut on the chest to show a little bit of skin. Oh and look! The ruffles on the back are to _die_ for are they not? That sash and a corset underneath would give any girl a perfect figure don't you think? Isn't fashion from Paris simply the best Eric? They have everything any lady would go head over heels for! They label this as a dinner dress but I bet with the right accessories that it could-"

"Sutcliff! No offen- actually yes- ta be offensive, I don't give a rat's arse about this stuff. I don't care if ye want ta run around in girl's clothes but could ye not talk to _me _about it? It looks fine, go ahead and waste yer money on this garbage- fine by me!" Eric growled, resting his elbows on his desk and cupping the sides of his face with his hands, rubbing his temples and letting out a large sigh of irritation. For the past thirty minutes, Grell has been standing in his office rambling away about the newest dresses that have become a major trend to ladies all over England and France alike. Shoved in his face more than once was a little booklet with advertisements of dress after dress with accessories and all the works. How women found that entertaining baffled Eric to no end. He could understand wanting to look nice but to go that far? To enjoy shopping simply because it was fun and pleasurable? They were clothes. As long as they covered you and fit the occasion that was all that was really needed. The Scottish reaper would scoff and laugh at groups of girls fawning over dresses in store windows or going through these catalogs as Grell was doing now. Why him? Couldn't he bother Spears about this nonsense?

"I bet my pretty little face that if Alan was to fawn over a beautiful dress you would buy it for him in a heartbeat and _beg_ him to wear it!" Grell huffed. "Hm... I'm sure there's something in here that will suit him. He has such a delicate face you know? A thin figure, strong arms, and rather long legs for someone at his height. Oh something in here must compliment all those features of his..."

"'M sorry but Sutcliff? Could ye leave so I could, ye know- work? Why do ye always 'ave to brin' up Alan into conversation anyway? Do ye jus' use 'im as an excuse to continue chattin' with me and not get kicked out of me office?"

"Perhaps so or perhaps not. I would talk to him about these matters but he's always working! You on the other hand are usually taking a break when I find you or stumble in your office. Will's been locking his door lately and Ronald is so impossible to talk to on this subject! He has great taste but it's only for_ men_!" the redhead continued to babble as he flipped through the pages of the booklet, pausing every so once in a while to look over a particular dress.

"And ye find me a better choice... 'ow exactly?"

"Because you have been with women with class and have picked up a sense of fashion for them over the years. I've yet to say thank you for all the times you've helped me. I know my colors but you certainly know how to put quite an outfit together. I see you on the streets sometimes, helping out ladies with their shopping; saying things like how a certain handbag would look much better with the dress they so desire or what dress color would compliment their person," he giggled, running a manicured finger over a featured dress in the catalog.

"Sin-since when do I do that?!" Eric shouted, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I don't know if ye've been stalkin' me or bein' a total-"

"Oh I found something Eric darling! This one is quite perfect for Alan don't you think? Brown and cream would suit him best, seeing how he is so pale that it wouldn't blend in too heavily with his skin- as long as you have the majority of the dress a light color with dark highlights it should suit him just fine. Now what I really like about this dress in particu-"

"Enough! Sutcli- Grell, I really appreciate ye tryin' ta make Alan look a pretty for me but I don't want 'im in a frilly dress lookin' like a girl. He's a man 'n there's nothin' I would change about it. Now if ye could kindly leave me be 'n do yer own work?" the older reaper spat, snatching the paper booklet from the redhead's extended hand. "Don't need ye distracted do we? 'M still a Supervisor 'n higher in rank than ye; 'm somewhat responsible for ye."

Grell gave out a huff, a pout forming on his lips, his eyebrows scrunching up ever so slightly, and his arms crossing over his chest. "Oh now you play the big Supervisor~ See if I care! I have hundreds of those in my desk from over the years!" with a quick turn of the heel, the feminine reaper made his way out of the office. "Oh, and I have shown Alan many of those advertisements and he says that some of those dresses are quite the catch. I think he might have a soft spot for them."

The remark was quick and to the point to where Grell had said what he needed and left before Eric had the chance to come back with a witty insult toward his coworker. The blonde reaper sighed in relief now that it was quiet in his office. Grell was nice and all but was a total nuisance when he wanted to be. "Bat shit crazy that one, thinkin' that 'm goin' ta get Alan a dress like that. Has he lost it? I wouldn't be all too surprised," he scoffed, leaning back in his chair and looking over the dress booklet. He had to admit, some of the clothes in here were very nice looking. For women of course.

Some were very classy with frills and ruffles dyed in a vibrant color that would stand out in a crowd. These dresses covered the most skin and came with gloves and long stockings. Elegant boots were advertised alongside these dresses as well as parasols if one were to wear these outside. Other dresses were simpler, for the spring or afternoon tea. They still looked elegant and beautiful despite paling in comparison to the more expensive, fuller dresses.

"Which one did he say would fit Alan? This one I think... yeah, cream and brown. Sunday afternoon treasure, oh jeez the names they give for outfits," he laughed, folding the book in half so his eyes only saw the featured gown. It was one of the simpler dresses, but Alan was sort of a simple man, Eric could see why Grell said this dress would perfectly suit the brunette reaper. The sleeves stopped around the elbow and ended in a bundle of lace, the same lace lined around the slightly cut collar with fake flowers resting in the middle of the cut. The whole dress was a dark cream with yellow flowers lined around the middle of the skirt of the dress. Brown ribbons tied around the waist and base of the skirt. It wasn't too frilly and poofy, the dress would fit well to Alan's frame and compliment his features fully. Eric's imagination began to wonder the longer he stared at the sketched out advertisement. Alan standing there in the park wearing the dress with delicate white shoes and matching gloves holding a light colored parasol above his head as he smiled and laughed, enjoying the sun and afternoon. Damn Sutcliff. Damn him to hell.

A knock on the door easily startled the blonde reaper, making him drop his feet to the floor under his desk and the booklet fell from his hand and landed on top of numerous sheets of paper covering his desk. "Jus' a sec!" he called out, shoving the booklet into one of the drawers, slamming in shut, and sitting calmly in his seat before giving the person on the other side of the door the okay to come inside.

The door was opened without hesitation and the form of Alan Humphries stepped inside, a slight smile on his face and a ledger in hand. "Afternoon Eric, I hope you ate lunch because we have a collection together in the next twenty minutes. As soon as we check out our death scythes we'll be ready to head out," the younger reaper explained briefly, walking across the office and setting the black ledger on top of the messy desk.

"No problem, give me a sec ta look this over 'n... no kiss?" Eric laughed, picking up the information and scanning through the overall assignment. It was fairly simple but it would requite at least two reapers to complete it without any problems. A couple of souls spread out in one, small area would be an easy target for a demon. They should be collected faster with multiple reapers.

"We're on the clock right now Eric, we don't have the time to get all romantic. You can have one later, it won't kill you to wait," Alan sighed, snatching the ledger from his senior's hand. "It's in the shopping district, a gas leakage and a lit candle. The store and the two next to it will suffer the most damage and have more deaths, we need to head there as soon as we can."

"What ever happened to pleasure before work eh?"

"Because the saying is _work_ before _pleasure_," Alan corrected with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh how he loved to correct people. Laughing at Eric's very manly pout, the brunette leaned over the desk and gave a light peck to the other's lips. "Will that hold you over until after work?"

"No."

"Good, because that's all your getting," he smiled, standing up strait once more and turning around to leave. "We should really get going, I want to be there before the fire starts to burn. Walking in as he does will catch attention."

"Yeah, yeah I know how to do m'job sweetheart," Eric scoffed, standing up and stretching before walking to the petite reaper's side. "Wha' kind of shop is it anyway?"

"The one where the fire starts is a dress shop, quite the shame really," he responded, opening the door and closing it firmly behind him with his foot.

"What's that supposed ta mean? It's just a dress shop, there's 'undreds of 'em all over London."

"Well this one got a new shipment of dresses from France just this morning and recently put them up on display. Mr. Grell was completely looking forward to go there after work, we had plans. He was trying to show me the pamphlet for them but with all my paperwork I couldn't waste anytime doing that. In all honestly, I was looking forward to seeing them. This designer always comes out with magnificent gowns for every occasion and this was going to be his spring collection. Oh Mr. Grell is going to have his heart broken after he hears the news."

Eric stopped in his tracks, his mouth gaping open when the younger man began to ramble on about the dresses. He couldn't be... serious could he? His little Alan liking girly things like dresses? Sutcliff was telling the truth? What next? He supposed Alan actually wanted to buy one for his own pleasure and tease the hell out of Eric with it! He normally didn't care if Alan liked things that most men did not but this was teetering on the line of comfort for Eric. Sure he considered Alan to be a bit feminine with his body and face structure and a few of his hobbies but never as to go so far as to women's clothing. "_I'm over reacting... he only said he liked 'ow they looked. He never said anything about wearin' 'em and prancin' around in 'em. Calm down Slingby... yer actin' like it's the end of the bloody world."_

"Eric? Are you coming? Standing in the middle of the hallway won't get us there any faster," Alan's voice suddenly called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, sorry- I was thinkin' about stuff," Eric quickly made an excuse and with a few long strides caught up with his companion. "It's nothin' to fret over. Let's just get to where we need to be headin.'"

With a slight nod, Alan began walking again and changed the topic of conversation to the new treats they started to serve in the cafeteria. Eric didn't pay much attention though as he stayed a few steps behind the brunette. His imagination running even more wild than before as he pictured Alan in the beautiful cream dress from the advertisement. He knew exactly what he was going to do when they arrived at the shop.


End file.
